Welcome To The Circus
by Kaci Renee
Summary: This is about the Cullens and a few new characters. AnaMarie is a circus performer and Mathew, her brother, is an musician with a thing for Renesmee. How will this all unfold? Real story much better, promise. AFTER BREAKING DAWN! Please Review thanku! -
1. AnaMarie

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever so be kind of nice.**

_**This is about a family who moves Forks (note this is after Breaking Dawn and around when Renesmee is about 18 years old. Renesmee's accelerated growing stopped after she reached the time when she looked as if she was about twelve, but her age in years kept going. Now she grows slower than a normal child of her age. Eventually her growing will stop completely and be immortal without aging.) It mostly revolves around AnaMarie and Mathew (her brother), Bella and Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, the secret AnaMarie and Mathew's parents had kept from them, and a new boy named Jakov at the high school**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, am not Stephanie Meyer… .**

AnaMarie's Point Of View:

I, AnaMarie Roug, had the worst life ever. Not only was I just 19 years old and dealing with becoming an adult, but I lost all of my friends. My mom decided to move us to Forks after my stepdad died, claiming it would give us a new, fresh start. We'd lived in more than 20 cities, over 30 different houses, 6 countries, 4 continents and 12 states. We moved a lot. This time mom promised that we wouldn't move again, but I didn't believe her. My brother Mathew and I would be living alone without mom, she was staying back in Texas.

We were moving into our great, great grandmother's house, which we refurnished and remodeled completely. This house was up in the forestry, quite far from the next house over, which to our knowledge was occupied. There was an abnormally large amount of deer in the area, which my father would've loved during hunting season. The house was made of mostly glass, looking over a large river with more forestry. There were many mirrors and windows; it made me feel like I couldn't escape myself.

I had never liked the way I looked in the mirror. I was 4'8'', scrawny, and had long, curly crimson hair. Not only did I look like a fourth grader but I was unbelievably pale. I had marble pale skin and I was weak and clumsy. I could hurt myself with a snap of the fingers, yet I was quite strong. I could trip over any surface; flat, bumpy, no-slip, you name it and I could. I had a baby face, which barely complimented my figure. My cheeks and lips were rosy red, making me look like a child. My eyes, though, were completely different colors. My right eye was a pale green; my left eye was a light gold. I stopped growing when I was nine, and I wouldn't ever look my age.

My brother, Mathew, was almost completely the same, yet opposite. He was 6'4'', and muscular. He had shaggy crimson hair, silhouetting his pale skin handsomely. He was almost indestructible, and amazingly strong. His eyes, though, were opposite mine. His right eye was the light gold, and his left the pale green. He was like a big teddy bear. Mom always said he was just like daddy. We never saw daddy, apparently he died before we were born. There were no pictures of him, strangely. Mom always said that our stepdad was never even close to him in comparison.

Our mom, Lily Anne, was a light pale, but not even close to how pale we were. She had pale green eyes and rosy cheeks. Her hair was a dark brown, a shade away from the blackest black. Lily Anne was weak and clumsy, almost as bad as me. She broke bones easily and bruised like no other. She was almost 5' 7'' tall. She was average size, and she was still growing. She had at least two more inches left.

My mom used to be a performer for a circus, that's when daddy met her. She was an acrobat and a lion tamer. I was just like her. She was called Aurora during her time there. I was in love with carnivals, except clowns, which were surprisingly sweet. In Forks there was a local carnival that opened every night during the summer, and weekends during the school year. I was planning to work the same as my mom; going by the name I'd always preferred most, Night.

We moved in during the summer, so I had a while to prepare for school. I already had my job as 'Night, the acrobat and lion tamer.' I preformed every night. But not only was I a performer, but I was a prize. I was something men could win and take out. This, of course, was not my idea, but I was the only female there. And whatever happened there hopefully would never affect my life outside of there.

**Okay hoped you liked the first chapter!!!! I'm already working on the next so just wait, it'll take me maybe until tonight. 1/4/09**

**-Kaci Renee Rocket**


	2. Welcome To The Circus

**I'm really excited to start this series and I hope you guys enjoy it! I've had so much fun thinking of it so I hope you have just as much fun reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, am not Stephanie Meyer… .**

AnaMarie's Point Of View:

I stared in the large mirror in my dressing tent. I could barely tell the woman looking back was me. That girl was beautiful, wearing revealing clothes and fierce make-up. She was covered in what looked like a sequin miniskirt and a matching top, all with lace covering everything. We were two different people. I was shy and composed, and did not prefer the lime light what-so-ever. That person, however, was one to dance around men and please them, striving to get all the attention.

"NIGHT!" a voice yelled from outside," You're on in three minutes!" It was my stage manager, Josephine. I stood silently behind the curtain, waiting to walk onto the platform. I walked out gracefully, trying to keep a calm composure while trying to mask my nerves with my sexuality. The ring leader announced my name proudly as I emerged on the high platform. Puffs of smoke shot out from all sides, almost making me lose my balance.

I held my breath almost the whole performance, just trying not to fall. A man in the audience caught my eye at the end of the performance. His topaz eyes glowed immensely in the dim lighting, complementing his pale skin and blonde hair. The moment I had stepped off of the set he walked out of the show tent. When I had emerged from my dressing tent he was standing outside of the door. He stood next to his friends, who both had the same stunning pale skin and topaz eyes.

He stood against one of the poles holding up my tent, his arms folded delicately across his chest. When he noticed me walk out of my tent he straightened up and walked over to me. "Hello." He said in his velvet voice," You are Night, right?" His cold skin brushed my arm, making my face turn an embarrassing scarlet.

"Um… Yes. I am." I answered blankly," And who are you?"

"I am Jakov. And these are my friends Trevor and Gretchen." He replied, motioning to his friends. The one I guessed was Gretchen was all over Trevor. I don't think they were even paying attention to what was going on. "Anyway," Jakov started again," I need to talk to you… privately."

"And what if I don't want to talk to you?" I asked snottily, trying to be sexy.

He looked me over for a few moments, and by his expression he seemed to be pleased with what he saw.

"I cannot tell you here."

"Why not?" I asked curiously, trying to lure him into my trap. I could tell he was already falling for me, and I was barely trying. He suddenly had a very horrified look on his face at whatever must've been behind me.

"We have to leave." He said seriously to his friends, checking behind me again. His friends leapt around the corner and ran, at what seemed to be superhuman speeds. All the sudden I sensed something evil behind me, accompanied by the smell of something utterly foul. I froze in my tracks as Jakov tugged on my wrist, still gazing horrifically at what was behind me. He gave up tugging on me and scooped me into his arms just as I felt something tug my hair. I turned my head to see many people just as beautiful as him chasing after us. But they were different. They bared their teeth as growled loudly.

"Where are we going? What were those? Who are they? And why are they after you?" I asked nervously, shaking as I pressed my head into his chest. He had no heart beat. His chest was just hollow, as if there was nothing inside. And he was unbelievably cold, and I couldn't help but tremble.

"We are going somewhere, anywhere away from here."

"But where is somewhere?" I asked, still shivering.

"Anywhere." He answered bluntly.

"Who are those people? What are they? And why are they chasing you?" I asked again. I wanted information and I wanted it now. I wasn't going to give up until he told me.

"That was Uri, Ami, Kiki, Roku, and Erik. Have you ever heard of vampires?" He replied.

"Um, yeah. Like those folk legends about them and killing people, sucking blood, that kind of thing." I answered him.

"Then kid here's your reality check." He said rudely. "That's what they are. And I'm one of them too. And they're not after me."

"Then what are they after?"

"You." Jakov answered me honestly.

"But why now? Why not before? What do they want from me?" I bombarded him with questions once more.

"They couldn't find you before. Your aunt, or really the person you've been calling mother all these years, have hidden you. That's why you moved from place to place so much. You are the one thing they need to find their treasure."

"But what do they want from me and my brother? And why do they want me, a stupid defenseless human? I mean, wouldn't they eat me alive?"

"That's the thing, you guys aren't exactly humans."

"What do you mean? We can't be vampires."

"That's the fact. You are, but you aren't. Confusing huh?"

All the sudden I felt dizzy. I became quite tired and exhausted. The next thing I knew I was awake and it was dark. I wasn't outside anymore, and someone was looking at me through golden eyes.

**OKAY! It's been a while, but I was in Hawaii and so I didn't have much time… . sorry… I hope you liked this chapter and keep reviewing please!!! The more reviews the more I'll update!!**


	3. The Night After

**IM ON A WRITING CRAZE!!! WHOOHOO!! I'm even going to start getting into my old story that I just left hanging a while ago… I just have so much material right now and I need to get it out there. ENJOI ENJOI!!!**

**Disclaimer: YES!!!.... oh,, wait… never mind… I guess I'm still not Stephanie Meyer… darn it! (o)**

_LAST TIME ON KACI RENEE'S WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS:_

_AnaMarie's Point Of View:_

_Have you ever heard of vampires?" He replied," Reality check kid, they're not after me. It's you that they want._

"_Why do they want me, a stupid defenseless human? I mean, wouldn't they eat me alive?"_

"_That's the thing, you guys aren't exactly humans."_

"_What do you mean? We can't be vampires."_

"_That's the fact. You are, but you aren't. Confusing huh?"_

_All the sudden I felt dizzy. I became quite tired and exhausted. The next thing I knew I was awake and it was dark. I wasn't outside anymore, and someone was looking at me through golden eyes._

Jakov's Point Of View:

_She was kind of cute when she slept. But she seemed to have a horrified look on her face, as if in an eternal nightmare. Her sweet face had me in a trance. She was like a prize, and I just wanted to reach out and take her. But I knew I couldn't. If I even tried Edward would've killed me. Well not literally, of course. I still wondered why he wanted me to fetch this wretched girl though. I mean, she's not too important. She was kind of slow and really ditzy sometimes. I still didn't think she fully understood the full extent of what was going on._

_Why would Edward want another one of her anyway? He already has Renesmee. I mean, I think one of those half-breeds were enough for me. He made it sound like this girl was life, and to treasure her while I had her. She didn't look special. Actually, she looked like a fifth grader, matter-of-factly. Yet she had this mature beauty to her, no, beautiful was an understatement. Just looking at her made you want more, and yet she didn't understand the fact that she had this magnetic pole around her. Once again, youth is wasted on the young._

_I don't even think she noticed the fact that the blood in her veins smells to divine to me. I think she was too busy hiding in my t shirt to notice what I felt. She had blood in her veins, a beating heart, a chance at life, and for some reason I wanted to take it away from her. Ever since Edward had saved me from a vampire attack in the woods I owed him, along with Trevor and Gretchen._

_Trevor, Gretchen, and I were fooling around in the woods. We were attacked by vampires from north. The got all of us, and killed three others. It was too late for them, but the venom was already spreading through our veins. We underwent the change there. And within that time Edward and the others had found us. We all woke up in a room full of vampires. I could especially smell human blood in the air. That's where we met Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Michelle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme._

AnaMarie's Point Of View:

I woke up to golden eyes, which were piercing mine. I rubbed my eyes with my fist drowsily, with little bits of last night flashing through my head.

"Well, well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." Jakov said from in front if me.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It is," he paused to check the time swiftly," eleven o' three p.m." He answered.

"Oh wow." I said amazed, I guessed I hadn't slept as much as it felt.

"Don't get so excited now, kid." He said rudely," You've been asleep for more than twenty-four hours straight."

"Oh, wow." I repeated. I didn't know I could sleep that much. I just must've been so tired. It was probably because of the news I received the night before. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around the dark room. I couldn't see anything, but it was familiar.

"Your house." He answered with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" I wailed. "How'd you get in here?!"

"Your brother let us in. I think he thought it was funny. We talked to him about this stuff two days ago."

"Darn it…" I mumbled to myself silently.

"Mathew isn't here right now. He's with Edward, sorting things out about how we're going to protect you."

"Okay, I guess." I hesitated," Where's Gretchen and Trevor?"

"They're with Mathew. They're going to protect him while you're mine to protect."

"Why are there two of you for him and only you for me?" I felt kind of neglected, he'd always gotten more than me.

"This is only because the fact that I'm three times stronger than them combined. The other vampires are targeting you more."

"What about my aunt? What's going to happen to her?"

"I wish you wouldn't have asked that…" He said in his smooth, velvety voice.

**CLIFF HANGER!!!! Lolz I feel like such a nerd right now….. well keep reviewing!!!! MORE REVIEWS = MORE UPDATES!!!**

**(^-^)(^-^) Kaci Renee Rocket!!! (^-^)**


	4. Good Walks Hand In Hand With The Bad

**WHOOO the second chapter today!!! Its getting better and better!! (at least in my opinion.) Okay if it really sucks tell me and I can try to fix that….! HERE It is!!!! A CHAPTER ABOUT SOME OTHER CHARACTERS!!!! (Mathew and Renesmee and Gretchen and Trevor) I'll have to leave you on that cliff hanger until next chapter,, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: YES!!!.... Oh,, wait… never mind… I guess I'm still not Stephanie Meyer… darn it!**

_LAST TIME ON KACI RENEE'S WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS:_

_AnaMarie's Point Of View:_

"_The other vampires are targeting you more."_

"_What about my aunt? What's going to happen to her?"_

"_I wish you wouldn't have asked that…" He said in his smooth, velvety voice._

Mathew's Point Of View:

I talked to Edward and Carlisle at their house, since they knew that the other vampires wouldn't dare to try to come there. Edward explained everything about what we needed for protection, and how we were to handle ourselves. My sister and I would be living at home, along with our protectors. We didn't think that it would be in our best interest to take either of us out of where we were most comfortable. I mean, she'd already endured so much that we didn't want to do anything more. But she'd be with _Jakov_. And I was sure that she already had her eyes set on him.

After we had finished Edward sent me away to talk to Esme, that way he and Carlisle could discuss the problems at hand. Esme was sitting at the dining table, arranging the flowers in one of the many vases in the house. I sat down calmly at the table, analyzing the pattern she had put the flowers in. She was short a few roses, and without them the arrangement wasn't balanced. "Are you interested?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence that had been there before.

I nodded excitedly. Miss Esme seemed so pleasant and polite. "I am missing a few roses," she started explaining," if you could fetch me a few from the other room I will teach you in a little bit, at the same time I teach my granddaughter Renesmee." I went wide eyed, nodding as I jumped up from my chair. I raced to the other room, looking through the assortment of roses on top of a side table. I picked out a few, that in my eye, would balance out the vase. I rushed back to Esme, carrying the white roses that I had grabbed.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling pleasantly. "Renesmee!" She shrieked through the house, calling her granddaughter.

In walked a small, pale girl. She had long, mahogany colored hair, surrounding her like a halo. Her hair hung down to the middle of her back, curling in every which way. Her green eyes shone through her bangs, which covered most of her face. Her rosy cheeks were covered by a handful of freckles, which danced across the bridge of her nose. Pale pink lips shimmered against her pale skin, with perfect white teeth hiding beneath them. Long, dark eye lashes moved swiftly, her eyes darting across the room. Her eyes met mine, and we both looked away. She seemed shy and timid, and I felt as though I'd frighten her.

Esme stood up, still smiling. "Mathew," She said gesturing to me and then gesturing to her granddaughter she said," this is my granddaughter Renesmee."

"Pleasure to meet you." Renesmee said in her trilling voice. She had an English accent, making her seem sophisticated. It was beautiful, just like her. Her green eyes searched through mine, and I was entranced by the miracle in front of me.

"Oh, yes," I said, forgetting what was going on," pleasure." We both sat down on opposite sides of the table, and I couldn't take my eye off of her. Those four minutes seemed like forever, but my fantasy was shattered when Gretchen and Trevor came in the room.

Gretchen looked me square in the eye and giggled. She danced around me, rubbing her hand on me like no other. It was embarrassing and she was being a little irritating. "You like her, don't you, Mathew?" He giggled were obnoxious and annoying.

Trevor patted Renesmee on the back, and kissed her cheek. Renesmee's face turned rosy red, and she was at a loss for words. "You better not take her," Trevor started," because she's mine." He kissed her again, this time on the lips. From the way he did so I knew he meant it, and Renesmee kissed him back. I was too late, and she was taken.

Renesmee's Point of View:

I felt bad, Mathew was sweet. And I liked him, but I had Trevie, and I'd been with him for almost six years. And I'd be going with Trevie to stay with Mathew. I almost felt rude; I didn't want to hurt him.

Gretchen's Point Of View:

It was no fair. Of course Mr. Mathew just _had _to fall in love with stupid Renesmee. I mean, Mathew was hot, and I wanted him. I was determined to make him mine, since I knew Renesmee liked him back. I mean, Renesmee took my Trevie so I was going to take her Mathew. It seemed fair, and they all deserved it. Those stupid people, all driven by emotions.

**Seems like Gretchen is getting jealous!! So okay I just finished reading The Host, so I'm like sooo definitely going to put something relating in there so watch out, see if you can spot it. And for all the people who do write a review saying what it was and such and then I will add you as a character in a later chapter!! Yepsies!! So I need some ideas to add on a little twist between some characters, so tell me if you've got any ideas cuz I want to hear em!!!**

**Kaci Renee Rocket!!!**


End file.
